Lemon Lime
by yaoi-senru
Summary: Well, this fic contains a little lemon and a little lime. Quite a lot of those so read at your own risk.
1. My love for you

Lemon Lime  
  
"Kitsune!!! Stop showing off to attract the girls. I've got fans too!!! And don't you try snatch them away from me!!!" Sakuragi shouted as Rukawa did a slam dunk. All the girls in the court squealed with delight. They were having a good time watching their idol practise.  
  
Rukawa had arrived early at the court to practise on his own. He'd always thought that doing some individual practices is always good. Sakuragi had arrived a few minutes later to see him practising. He had wanted to show off to some of the girls but Rukawa had beat him to it.  
  
Kogure had called up to tell the team that he and Mitsui would be going over to Shohoku to practise with the team.  
  
[in case you didn't know, Sakuragi and Rukawa are in Grade Three, or whatever you call that.level three?, in this fic.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been half an hour after basketball practice and only Kogure, Mitsui, Sakuragi and Rukawa were in the locker room and Kogure and Mitsui were preparing to leave for Kogure's apartment. The two of them had been a couple for as long as anyone could remember. Kogure was just starting to pack his stuff when Mitsui wrapped his arms around his lover's waist from behind.  
  
"I love you," he whispered into Kogure's ears and kissed his neck. "I can't resist anymore." Mitsui told Kogure as he slid his hand into his lover's pants and began to caress his penis. He felt Kogure's body tense and his penis erect but he continued doing his 'work'.  
  
"Not now. I'm going to finish packing," he said after turning round to give Mitsui a peck on his cheek.  
  
"You continue doing yours and I continue doing mine," Mitsui said.  
  
By the time Kogure had finished packing up, which took only a few minutes, his pants had gotten really wet and his penis had erected to stone-hard. He was a gentle man after all. Mitsui put one around Kogure's waist and they left the locker room.  
  
"Oh my gosh. That was so disgusting. I don't believe this!" Sakuragi said.  
  
Rukawa looked at Sakuragi with his cold, blue eyes and smiled. But of course he wouldn't let Sakuragi see his friendly side. Not now anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Crap

Disclaimer.[forgot to disclaim for last chappie] I do not own Slam Dunk. I'm not good enough.  
  
My Diary. Dear Diary. I hate writing disclaimers cause it does nothing but waste my time. But everytime I think of losing money to some weird person who sues me for not disclaiming, I have no choice but write it. One more thing. I think that my fic is lousy cause my english isn't good. I really hope that everyone understands what I'm writing.  
  
Sadly,  
  
Me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rukawa's POV  
  
Basketball practice had just ended. Sakuragi was taking his own sweet time in the shower. No one else was here with us. Just the two of us. Sakuragi and I. No big deal? To me, it is. I love Sakuragi. And I don't think I can resisit this anymore. I get to see him everyday but still, I haven't told the love I have for him. Not only that but I have to quarrel with him so that no one would suspect my love for him.  
  
Suddenly, the door swung opened. I responded to the loud 'bang' and saw Sakuragi standing at the doorway. I don't think he saw me as I was sitting at the corner. I had been waiting for him for thirty minutes and he's finally out. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, hiding his private part, but no shirt on. I was wondering why when he began singing.  
  
"I, tensai Sakuragi, forgot my clothes. As I have no time for anything other than basketball." then I heard him whisper, "and Rukawa."  
  
I was stunned. Me? Hadn't he been calling me 'kitsune' and scolding me for his whole life and he said that he only has time for me? I stood up and walked towards him.  
  
"Hana! W-what did you just s-sing? I-I heard it. Do you l-like me?" I stuttered.  
  
My Hana turned around, with his surprised eyes staring at me.  
  
"I-I thought t-that everyone had gone h-home. Y-you." he braced himself and continued. "I was just singing that I have no time for anything other than basketball and quarrelling with you! Y-yea..that's it."  
  
"No! Hana! You DO love me, right?!" I said, hoping it was true. "Please, please let it be true. I love you, Hana." I looked at him with the most convincing eyes possible.  
  
"I-I, tensai Sakuragi, will only.will only." then he released it. "will only love Rukawa Kaede for my whole life."  
  
I smiled. For my whole life, I could finally smile in front of my Hana. I had wanted my first smile to be seen by my Hana, when I tell him that I love him. I had always thought that it would only be a dream but I finally got the chance to let him see my smile. Then he smiled back. He stepped forward and took my arms and put the around his waist. I was shocked. I never thought that things would get on so quickly. I had wanted to pull back but I realised that it was the moment I've been waiting for. I hugged my Hana tightly and he rested his head on my shoulder. I've grown taller so it was possible for him to rest comfortably on my shoulder. Then he started to cry. I heard the quiet sobs coming from him. My heart broke. Why is he crying? Is he unwilling? I put my hands on his shoulders and pull back. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me tightly.  
  
"Don't let go, please. I love you, Kitsune. I love you. I finally got the chance to let everything go and get to be in your arms. I love you," I smiled as I felt Hana's tears of happiness on my shoulder.  
  
My Hana is actually so fragile and delicate inside. I love him and he loves me. We'd been holding the same feeling for more than two years and we're finally letting go.  
  
"Hana, I love you. Will you be mine?" I asked.  
  
"Kitsune! Haven't you realised that I've wanting to be yours?" he scolded me playingly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next day  
  
For the whole day, I'd been feeling so.so moody. I get to see my Hana but I can't even go up to kiss, or at least, hug him. He'd been acting natural so I guess that he doesn't want anyone to know about our relationship.  
  
After basketball practice, [again.the scenes are always after practices.you guys tired of it?hope not] my Hana told me to get ready for 'something'. He even said that we would not take our showers and leave straight for his apartment. [sakuragi is an orphan right?I think..]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakuragi's apartment  
  
"Wow. Your apartment is big!" I didn't think that an orphan would have such a big apartment.  
  
"My mom left it for me. It's the only thing she left for me. I only have this apartment and nothing else. Earn my own pocket money," my Hana told me as he dropped the house keys into my pocket. "I have an extra one. Drop in anytime you want, if I'm home."  
  
"So we're here to.?" I asked as I looked around his house.  
  
"Have sex," he said it in the most no-big-deal voice. "Please agree to it. I need it. I've left my virgin for you, Kitsune."  
  
I almost choked. "Sex?! Now?! N-not that I don't want it but Hana, I need to take a shower. Please do not get the idea that I want to take it with you. Spare me some privacy, please."  
  
"Kitsune. Of course I'll do anything that would please you. Please make it quick."  
  
"Sure!" I was most pleased. Finally!!! I can do what I've wanted for a long time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hana! You done?! You said that you want it fast but you are taking a long time!" I shouted. Hana was taking his shower. It had been more than thirty minutes.  
  
"Yea! The last part! I take more than an hour usually!" he shouted back.  
  
I decided to lie on his bed and get a little rest first. I was too excited to sleep. Not long after, the toilet door opened and there Hana was. Nothing on his body but a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Kitsune. You really know what to do. Lying on my bed already."  
  
"I was just trying to get some rest! Okay whatever."  
  
Then he jumped on me. He supported his well-built body with his hands and legs, keeping a distance between us. Everything quieten down.  
  
"Kitsune, I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
And I pulled him towards my body and hugged him. I pressed my lips against his and tried to force his soft lips open with my tongue. He let it open and we had a long, hard kiss. Until neither of us could breathe anymore did we pull ourselves back. We gasped for air. The room was getting warm. Then I pushed Hana down so that he's lying on his back. I licked his neck, then moved down to his chest. When I got to his nipples, I couldn't help but start licking it like there's no tomorrow. It was soft. Then I bit it lightly. Hana moaned with pleasure, as if telling me to give him more. Then I decided to give it a go. I bit his nipple real hardly that it turned red and I even heard him squeal. Then I caress it, making the pain go away. As I continued licking his nipples, Hana started ripping my shirt. Ripping. Then he said, "My turn.". I stopped, lay back and let him do his job. He didn't give any mercy. He bit my nipple real heard that I shouted. But he didn't stop. His teeth held on to my nipples, his tongue licking it at the same time. It felt good.the pain. I started moaning. Then I couldn't stand it anymore. My penis was erecting. It got really hard that it started to hurt but I tried not to let the semen out. I liked the pain. Then my penis got so huge that it started showing on my pants. The bulging thing. Hana stopped licking my nipples and kissed me. I don't think that he wants to kiss me but he wants something else. He pressed his hips down. Hard. Against my penis. I felt that his penis got hard too. And he's not letting it out. Then he got on his knees. I know what to do. I placecd my hand between his body and the towel and it fell. I saw it for the first time. It was hard. Real huge. Then he moaned. "Kit-su-ne.I can't hold it anymore. Please. Ahh..ughh.ohhh!!!!". Then I saw it get real huge. Then I placed my mouth over his penis and everything came out. The warm semen flowed into my mouth. I shifted his penis into my mouth completely so that the tip was at my throat and everything flowed in. "Oh.my.gosh..Finally." Hana sighed. After his penis turned soft, I realised that it was blocking the air from getting into my lungs. I shifted it out a little. Then I bit it. Then I felt Hana's hand taking my pants and underwear off. I realised that my penis was hurting. A lot. Before Hana could place it in his mouth, I had to let everything out. It hurt a lot. It was huge. Hard. Everything spilled onto Hana and he got real sticky. I finally felt the release. Then came the best part. Hana got onto his hands and knees and said, "Kitsune, do it.". I saw his anal opened and closed. It was tempting. So I got on with it. I pushed my penis into his anal. I couldn't. My penis was too big. It didn't go back to it's original size even after I had let everything out. It even grew bigger. I think it did when I saw Hana's anal open and closing. Hana helped me with it. He grabbed my penis and pushed it into his anal as hard as he could. It didn't work. Then he turned back and licked it. After making sure that my penis was wet enough, Hana got back into his position. Then I let my penis slide into his anal. It felt good. But I don't think it's the same for Hana. He said, "Harder, Kitsune. Harder." "Okay.here I go.". I pulled my penis out of his anal and thrust it back in. I did it a few times until I got the rhythm and Hana was moaning. Then I did it one last time and the semen flowed out when it hit something hard inside. Hana screamed, "Aaaahhhh!!!!! Kitsune!!!! It hurts!!! Aaahhh!!!!.ooohhh. oooh. It's good.". Then after draining everything out, I took my penis out of Hana's anal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
